


The Best of Men

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Beowulf - Fandom, Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the best of men can go up against monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inappropriate Crossover challenge on LJ.

"What's up, Cap?" Starsky slouched into one of the chairs in front of Captain Dobey's desk, while Hutch sat more properly in the other.

"It's pretty nasty." He pushed the file across his desk; Hutch grabbed it first, and Starsky craned his neck to read over his shoulder. "We're guessing a gang war of some kind — the muscle staying in the club's been getting picked off at night. The boss blames this guy, so he hires a thug, who —"

"You're kidding." Starsky reached that part of the report at the same time. "Rips off the guy's arm and throws it up on the roof?"

"Where's the rest of the guy?" Hutch wanted to know.

"He hasn't been found yet. That's your job. Check the hospitals, the morgue — he can't have gotten far. Last known address is his mother's. See what she knows."

"We're on it, Cap." Starsky winked jauntily and Hutch nodded on their way out the door, and Dobey sighed at their antics. Still, he knew he could trust them to get to the bottom of it. They were the best of men.


End file.
